YuGiOh! Questions and Answers
by Ghost-Stories-Fan
Summary: New Updates for my readers! Please read! Hiatus!
1. Chapter 1

****

Okay, this is basically the script for a video I posted on , but I changed it so it refers to . Please, review and ask as many questions as you want! If you would like to see your questions in a video on YouTube, please tell me. Only screen names will be used in videos. To see the video, message me, and I'll give you the direct link, or go to YouTube and look up "yugioh questions". My screen name is bearyscary206.

Seto: (Seething) Man...I'm so ticked...

Mokuba: (Walks over) Why? Whats wrong, Seto?

Seto: I go back to school for the first time in months, and they give me a project to do!

Mokuba: Geeze, that sucks...What kind of project is it?

Seto: I have to write a question and answer segment for the school newspaper this week...

Mokuba: (Sarcastically) That sounds fun. --; Well, least it can't get any worse, right? (Shrugs)

Seto: I got stuck in Yugi's group!!

Mokuba: O.O You didn't tell me it was a group project!

Seto: Yea, well, it is, and I have to write mine first. (Sits down, still angry) Why should I have to answer the questions of people I don't even know? Here's some advice for them...LEAVE ME ALONE!

Mokuba: Calm down Seto! It's just a school project...

Seto: Whatever...(Mumbles)

Mokuba: Well, at least you don't have to take care of a flour sack baby.

Seto: True..very true...

Mokuba: Hey Seto, remember my 4th grade school project?

Seto: Yes, I believe it was "Will nagging my older brother get him to do my project for me?"

Mokuba: Yea...I got an A+ on that.

Seto: Yea...

Yugi: Hi Kaiba!

Joey: Hey Kaiba...

Seto: (Shocked) Yugi! Joey! how did you get in my house?!

Joey: Backdoor.

Tea: (Pops up) We all came over to work on our columns!

Seto: All of you...?

Joey: Yep! All of us. (Points to Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Duke)

Ryu: (Pops up, smiling) Me too, Joey!

Joey: (Blinks) Yea...Ryu too...

Tea: Guys, we should probably help Kaiba start on his column...

Seto: You would help me more by getting out of my house.

Joey: (Blinks) You're so funny, Kaiba!

Seto: (With a really serious look on his face) I mean it.

Joey: (Blinks) ...

Seto: (Ticked off) Get out!!

Joey: (Glares at Seto) After we work on our projects!

Seto: (Glares back) We could if we had some material to work with!

Yugi: He's right Joey. We don't have any questions or problems from anyone.

Joey: (Blinks) Oh yea...

Seto: (Grins) Idiot.

Joey: (Angry) Watch it, Kaiba!

Mokuba: Well, i don't want my big brother to fail...(Types on his computer) So everyone, please send in your questions to Heyu-san here on ! Heyu-san will be checking her every few days for new comments, right Heyu? (Shows everyone a video of a girl on his computer screen)

Heyu-san: Thats right, Mokuba!

Joey: Woah...Shes hot...

(An image of a cute redheaded boy in glasses comes up) Boy : Back off dog boy, shes mine.

Heyu-san: Oh boy...Invy, be nice!...Any ways, please send Kaiba your questions through reviews, please. Help them all to get an A+! So, have fun talking to Seto! Seto, be nice. .

Seto: I'm always nice!

Heyu-san: Riiight...

****

So, did you like it? R&R, and plz, send questions!

B.T.W., I'm Heyu-san, and Invy is my imaginary boyfriend. Lol.


	2. Seto's Questions

**Alright, I know it hasn't been a week yet, but I got so excited that I couldn't help but post another chapter. I'd like to thank everyone whos read my Yu-Gi-Oh! Question and Answer stories. It really makes me smile when someone tells me they like my work. :) So, thank you everyone! **

**(Oh, B.T.W., I thought I'd tell ya'll, as you know, Heyu-san is Seto's computer programing, and Invy Soe Bill is her digital boyfriend. )**

**(**The computer Heyu-san is on beeps)

Heyu-san: New messages! New messages!

Joey: Hey, shes right! Kaiba got some questions!

Seto: Get off my computer, Wheeler!

Joey: Sorry, your majesty. .

Seto: (Glares at Joey and sits at his desk) Now, lets see what we have...(Clicks on a message) Okay...**keybladegirl1993** asks "Who hotter Yugi or Yami/Atem"

Joey: Hehe...Fess up, Kaiba...

Seto: (Glares at Joey) Shut it, Wheeler. (Turns back to computer) Well...I'm not really into that yaoi stuff...But...I guess, I'd have to say...Atem...Mostly for the fact he's taller. I mean, look at Yugi. He's a munchkin! Are you waiting for the Lollipop Guild to come and take you home or something?

Yugi: v.v

(Deep within the Millennium Puzzle)

Atem: YYYYEEEEEESSSSS!! (Victory pose) Kaiba likes me better! Hehe...

Joey: What about me, Kaiba? (Strikes a sexy pose)

Seto: Don't push it. . Now...**SasatheShy** has several questions for me. Lets see...

Ryou: (Is peeking over Seto's shoulder) Oh! She blew me a kiss! How sweet! (Blows **SasatheShy** a kiss back)

Seto: ...Um...Okay...Lets see...she asks the following:

1.) What would you do if you went bankrupt?

2.)Which is best? Blue Eyes White Dragon or Obelisk the Tormentor?

3.) If you do past the project and get an A, would you put it somewhere

special or throw it in the garbage?

4.) Ever enter a Chess Tournament?

5.) And for one final q for now, what do you think of yaoi? lol

Okay...If I ever somehow went bankrupt, I would probably attempt to kill someone to get my money back.

Mokuba: Brother!

Seto: I'm just kidding! Anyways...I would probably...get a job somewhere else or something...(Shivers)

Mokuba: As long as it's good work, right brother?

Seto: ...Yes... On to number 2..."Which is best? Blue Eyes White Dragon or Obelisk the Tormentor?"...(Thinks some) ...I have to say, Blue Eyes White Dragon is the best of the two, mostly since I lost Obelisk to Yugi...

Yugi: Yugi 100, Kaiba 0.

Seto: . (Through gritted teeth) On to the next question..."If you do past the project and get an A, would you put it somewhere

special or throw it in the garbage?" I'll probably frame it and put it in my trophy case with the rest of my awards and trophies...

Joey: Quit bragging, Kaiba!

Seto: Quit being alive, Joey! .

Joey:...

Seto: (Turns back to his computer) Number 4: Ever enter a Chess Tournament? As a matter-of-fact, I have. Several, actually. If you want, you can see my trophies...

Tea: (Sweat drop) Seto, no flirting.

Seto: Fine, fine..."And for one final q for now, what do you think of yaoi? lol" Again, I'm not really into yaoi. I know I'm not gay, so it dosen't really matter to me much.

Heyu-san: But Seto-sama, what about that picture you have saved on your hardrive?

Seto: What?!

Heyu-san: See? (Brings up a picture of Seto and Atem...being...inappropriate)

Seto: O.O I didn't put that on there!! (Goes into shock)

(Deep within the Millennium Puzzle)

Atem: Hehehe...

Joey: O,O Zomg...

Tea: X.X

Ryou: I don't get it...

Tea: We're not explaining it to you. .

Tristan: Has anyone noticed that I'm here, but haven't said one word?

Duke: Neither have I!

Yugi: You'll get your turns.

Seto: (Is still in shock from the picture)

Mokuba: (Snickers) Hehe...

Seto: Mokuba?! You did it??

Mokuba: It's just a joke, brother.

Seto: Betrayed by my own brother...-.- Heyu-san, delete that file please.

Heyu-san: Yessir!

Seto: Uuuggghhhh...(Rubs his forehead) Next question, please...

Heyu-san: You've got it! (Brings up the next question)

Seto: **Sairi Mouto **asks:

can You Kiss Tea on the lips for 1 hour straight Oh, PLLEASSE!

What's frindship to you?

How many Oreo's that are full of mold can you eat till you get SICK?!

Alright, I'm going to start off by saying no- (Is grabbed and held by Joey, Duke, and Tristan, then forcably kissed by Tea for 1 hour)

(One hour later)

Tea: (Finally lets Seto go) (In dreamy voice) I've always wanted to do that...Thanks **Sairi Mouto**... :)

Seto: (Shivers) (Faits)

Joey: ...Hehe...Lets put ice down his pants...

Tristan: (Gets the ice)

Joey: (Shoves a handfull of ice down Seto's pant)

Seto: (Wakes up) COLD!! COLD!! xX I hate you all!! (Runs off to the bathroom) (Comes back, glaring) You better sleep with your eyes open tonight...Sleep with them open...

Tea: Was that a yaoi suggestion, Seto?

Seto: -.- Onto he next question. "What's frindship to you?" I'm going to make it simple. Friendship is a waist of time to me. I have a company to run, and don't have time for such petty things. Next question.

Mokuba: (Looks at Seto's computer) "How many Oreo's that are full of mold can you eat till you get SICK?!" Oh! I can answer that for him! He can eat 5! Hehe! One time, he didn't know the Oreos were full of mold, and he about about 5 before he vomited. It was hilarious...

Seto: To you. .

Joey: (Sigh) I wish I could of been there to see Kaiba hurl. It would probably be the best day of my life. v.v

Seto: Ookay...

Joey: Hehe...To the next questions!!

Seto: Don't rush me! (sits down at his computer) Alright...**Questions need Answers **asks:

1) What is your idea of the perfect day? (example: picnic lunch, taking long  
walks on the beach, etc)

2) Do you know how to dance?

3) If the BEWD is the card you most identify with, what is the card you least  
identify with?

4) Boxers or briefs?

5) Are there any rooms in the Kaiba Mansion that even you've never been in?

Alright...Well, I have to say, a perfect day would be any day I get to duel against Yugi and win. Then, Mokuba and I would go eat at our favorite resturant, Wendys.

Yugi: You haven't had a lot of perfect days then, have you?

Seto: Shut up, Moto. Lets see..."Do you know how to dance?" As a matter-of-fact, I do know how to dance.

(Everyone stares in shock)

Seto: I know how to ballroom dance, waltz, and the tango. Gozaburo made me learn them for some reason...I honestly don't know why. I mean, what does dancing have to do with running a company? (Shrugs) Anyways..."If the BEWD is the card you most identify with, what is the card you least  
identify with?" Hmmm...I would have to say, the Dark Magician, mostly because thats Yugi's most powerful card, and it-

Joey: -Kicks your butt everytime?

Yugi: Yugi 101, Kaiba 0.

Seto: Thats it! One more remark like that and I'll have you escorted out of here by my security guards!! Which raises the question: How did you get in here with all the security guards?

Tristan: Tea flashed them.

Seto: Ah...Okay...Next question..."Boxers or briefs?" ...Do you know HOW hard it is to get into these sexy leather pants? I mean, really, it's not an easy task...

Joey: So, your basically saying you go commando?

Seto: I never said that!

Joey: Hehe...Kaiba goes commando...Is that why it was so cold when I put the ice down your pants?

Seto: ...!! (Seething with anger)

(The group laughs)

Seto: (Seething still) I hate you all soo much...(Glares) ... (Looks at the computer) "Are there any rooms in the Kaiba Mansion that even you've never been in?" Hmm...Yes, there is. Mokuba's room. I swear, the instant he got that room, he trashed it. Theres toys, books, clothes, dishes, and old candy and food wrappers on the floor.

Mokuba: It's not THAT bad, brother...

Seto: Mokuba, you caught a mouse crawling on your floor and have been keeping it as a pet for about 3 years now.

Mokuba: I love Mr.Fuzzy! He's so...fuzzy.

Seto: ...Anyways...Last question. **Menchi** asks, "Out of all your opponents that you have beaten (except Yami, of couse)  
(muffled laughter) who has been the most fun to destroy?" ...The funnest to destroy would have to be...Hmm...That a tough one. I don't really think I can answer that...Everyones fun to destroy...But, I'd have to say, Wheeler has probably been the most fun to destroy?

Joey: What?! Why I outta-

Mokuba: Thats all the questions we have for now!

Ryou: I want to go next! I've already got a question!

Mokuba: Okay! Everyone, send Heyu-san your questions for Ryou!

(A battle ensues between Joey and Seto)

Ryou: - This is going to be so much fun!

Heyu-san: I'll let you know when you get in more questions, Ryou. .

Ryou: Okay!

**So, what did ya'll think? I know I'm a little out of character, but, I'm doing my best. Please, send your questions! .**


	3. Ryou's Questions

**Wow! So many questions! Thank you all for your questions, and the YGO characters really appreciate it! Their getting ever closer to their A+! Now, here by popular demand, Ryou!**

Ryou: I'm so excited! So many people have asked me questions! :) I feel so loved!

Heyu-san: Your first question is from **AngelicAnzuSlayer**.

Ryou: Alright! Lets see...she asks "Is it true that in the manga you had a sister?" Yes...I did have a sister...Her name was Amane...She died in a car accident...I like to write to her sometims...(Sniffs)

Tea: Oh Ryou, it's okay...Shes in a better place...

Ryou: (Nods) Right...(Sniffle) N-next question...

Heyu-san: Alright...It's from **dancers of the night**. She asks:

1: Are you gay?(I hate Yaoi and I don't know why I am asking this.)  
2: Why do you have white hair?  
3: At duelist Kingdom in the cave Joey, Tristan, and Yugi tried to push on  
the rock to get out but you stood back with Tea. Why?(All the other guys were  
pushing that rock but you!)  
4: Did you really agree to help Bakura with his evilness?  
5: Did you ever like Miho?  
6: When your dark side sent somebody to the shadow realm were you aware of  
that or was you just asleep in your soul room?  
7: I want to know if you eat like Joey and Tristan?(aka the Pigs)

Ryou: Alright...Well, first off, no, I'm not gay. Everyone thinks I am because I'm feminine looking, but no, I'm not gay. Lets see...Why do I have white hair? I was born with it, silly. :)

Joey: So you don't dye it like Yugi?

Yugi: Hey-!!

Joey: Well you do!

Yugi: (Anger mark)

Ryou: Nope, I don't dye it. It's natural. (Smiles)

Seto: (Mumbles "Yea, whatever..." under his breath)

Ryou: (Bakura takes over) What was that, Kaiba?

Seto: It was Tristan.

Bakura: (Glares daggers at Tristan, mentaly making a note to kill Tristan in his sleep) What's going on here?

Tea: Your answering questions, remember?

Bakura: No, not really...

Tea: Okay, your next one is "At duelist Kingdom in the cave Joey, Tristan, and Yugi tried to push on  
the rock to get out but you stood back with Tea. Why?"

Bakura: What? Why? Because I didn't _want_ to. Thats why.

Tea: Okay...Ummm...

Bakura: (Pushes her out of the way of the computer) "Did you really agree to help Bakura with his evilness?" ...He didn't have a choice. I made him. I mean...(Shifty eyes) I mean...I didn't have a choice...He made me...

(Everyone stares at Bakura)

Bakura:...(Changes back to Ryou, not wanting to deal with these people)

Ryou: Huh...? (Rubs his eyes) Whats going on...? (Yawns some) Oh, right, the questions...lets see...Um..."Did you ever like Miho?" Hmm...Yea, I like Miho. :) Shes cute and sweet.

**(Note: Thats actualy Heyu-sans opinion more. I think RyouXMiho is cute, but I haven't really seen the actual first season enough to know whether they like each other or not)**

Tristan: Hey, whatever happened to Miho?

Yugi: Oh, she- (The monkey with symbols (sp?) in Tristans head starts banging too loud for Tristan to be able to hear what happened to her)

Tristan: ...Oh...

Yugi: Yea...

Tristan: ...

Ryou: ...Next question..."When your dark side sent somebody to the shadow realm were you aware of  
that or was you just asleep in your soul room?" Well, I mostly sleep in my soul room. (Smiles) Lets see, the last question is "I want to know if you eat like Joey and Tristan?(aka the Pigs)" Yes, I do! :) I try not to, but I can't help it.

Joey: Ryou could eat an entire fridge full of food and be hungry 10 minutes later! I don't know where it all goes!

Tea: It's really weird...

Tristan/Yugi: You said it...

Ryou: (Blinks)

Heyu-san: You have some from** keybladegirl1993**!

Seto: Didn't she ask me a question?

Heyu-san: (Nods) Yep!

Seto: Ah...Thought so.

Ryou: She asks:

1.What your opinion on girls with brown hair.  
2.Had anyone ever told you your smexy (other than right now)  
3.What your opinion on the song Angel of Darkness  
4.And are you good at dancing

Ryou: First off, I have to say, I love girls with brown hair. BUT, I love all girls who are nice and sweet. :) Like all my fangirls! (Smiles adoribly and stretches his arms in a big hug for his fangirls)

Joey: (Metaly: _"Showoff..."_)

Yugi: (_"Ryou gets all the girls..."_)

Tea: (_"FRIENDSHIP!! Hey, he said he likes girls wtih brown hair...I have brown hair!"_)

Tristan: (_"I'm hungry."_)

Duke: (_"I look so sexy in this outfit..."_)

Seto: (_"Dragons are cool...I like dragons...and money...Card games are great...I hate Yugi..."_)

Ryou: Okay, next question. :) "Had anyone ever told you your smexy (other than right now)?" Yep! A lot of people tell me that. Like the cheerleaders that I had for a while.

Duke: And now their mine.

Ryou: Uh-huh...Anyways..."What your opinion on the song Angel of Darkness?" I'm sorry, I can't answer that. I haven't heard it. I'm sorry...(Sad face for a minute, then smiles) Let's see..."And are you good at dancing" I'm kind of good at dancing.

Yugi: You danced with my grandpa once.

Ryou: Yep.

Yugi: Why?

Ryou: (Shrugs)

Yugi: Okay...

Ryou: (Blinks)

Heyu-san: **Sasatheshy** has some questions for you, Ryou!

Ryou: Oh! Neat! :) I remember her!

Heyu-san: She asks:

1.) First off, may I please have a hug and small kiss on the cheek? Yes I'm a  
crazy fangirl, but I'm your crazy fangirl!

2.) Chocolate or Vanilla?

3.) What other Millennium Item besides the Ring do you like most?

4.) Why didn't the series give you a larger role? sad tear

5.) What made you a fan of the occult? I love your duel deck by the way! It's  
awesome!

6.) Have you seen 'Ghost Hunters?' on Sci-fi channel?

7.) Cats or Dogs? I prefer cats.

9.) Did your friends ever tell you about the crazy voice named Bakura whose  
an old tomb thief that you never really learned about in the show that had  
been placed inside of the Millennium Ring and took over your body and mind?  
hope that made sense

10.) And if 'yes' to question above, I paired you up with your yami, Bakura,  
as a couple. You two are my favorite! Is that odd?

I'll stop at 10. Don't wanna give you a heart-attack from so many questions.  
Love you Ryou!

And thanks to Seto for answering my questions! lol

Seto: Your welcome...Hehe...

Ryou: (Is very happy) Yes, you may! (Smiles big) (Hugs **Sasatheshy** and gives her a kiss on the cheek) Anything for my fangirls! :)

Joey: (_"No fangirl has ever asked me for a kiss..."_)

(Everyone seems jealouse of Ryou)

Ryou: :) Okay, question number two..."Chocolate or Vanilla?" Despite my hair color being white, automatically associating me with vanilla, I like chocolate. (Smiles)

Seto: I like chocolate too.

Mokuba: Me too!

Ryou: Cool!

Joey: I like bannanna.

Yugi: I like chocolate chip.

Tristan: I like rum raisen!

Duke: Mint chocolate chip for me.

Tea: I like frozen yogurt better.

(Everyone gasps and mentaly disowns Tea)

**(Note: I love frozwn yogurt, lol, I just thought that would be funny)**

Ryou: Next question..."What other Millennium Item besides the Ring do you like most?" I really don't know...The eye, I suppose. :)

(Deep inside the Millenium Puzzle)

Yami: Thats low, man...

(From in the Millenium Ring)

Go Ryou!

Ryou: Did someone just say something?

(Everyone shakes their heads no)

Ryou: Oh...Okay...Next question..."Why didn't the series give you a larger role? (sad tear)" I don't know. (Sniffle) I'm so lovable, but I didn't get much of a roll...(Sniffs) I suppose thats what fanfiction is for! :) To make up your own stories about your favorite characters!

Tea: Yea!

(They smile big)

Heyu-san: Yes...

Ryou: Next question! "What made you a fan of the occult? I love your duel deck by the way! It's  
awesome!" (Is taken over by Bakura) Because the occult rocks!

(Everyone is shocked and freaked out)

Bakura: ...Well, it is!!

(Everyone is still shocked)

Bakura: Alright, to freak them out, I'm taking over from now on! Okay, here goes! "Have you seen 'Ghost Hunters?' on Sci-fi channel?" Hmm...Yes! I have. I like that show. It's my favorite one. That, and A Haunting on...Discovery Channel, I think.

**(Note: I love Ghost Hunters as well)**

Joey: That show freaks me out.

Bakura: Thats because your a chicken.

Joey: Why I outta-!

Bakura: I _WILL _send you to the Shadow Realm!!

Joey: O.O Okay...

Bakura: (Grins) Hehe..Okay..."Cats or Dogs? I prefer cats." I'm from Egypt, where cats are sacred. So, of course, I like dogs.

Seto: (Mumbles) Like that makes sense...

Bakura: ...Alright..."Did your friends ever tell you about the crazy voice named Bakura whose  
an old tomb thief that you never really learned about in the show that had  
been placed inside of the Millennium Ring and took over your body and mind?  
hope that made sense" ...(Laughs crazily)

(Everyone stays silent)

Bakura: Hehehe...But, yea, they told him about me.

Bakura: Okay..."And if 'yes' to question above, I paired you up with your yami, Bakura,  
as a couple. You two are my favorite! Is that odd?" Hmmm...Here's Ryou to answer...(Turns back to

Ryou: (Yawns) Sorry, dozed off there for a mintue...(Rubs his eyes) (Looks at the computer) Umm...I suppose it's a little odd, but it's fanfiction, right? (Smiles) As I said earlier, I'm not gay, but fanficion if fanfiction. :)

**(Note: I'm not a Yaoi fan, but I do think their kind of cute together. :)**

Heyu-san: Lets see...I can't process whos name this is...But someone says:

"Hi Ryou!!

1. Can you POUR MORE ICE DOWN kaiba's panty? I know he dosen't wear panties but can you make him wear one? and a bra too?"

Seo: NO! No way!

Joey: This is going to be the best day ever..

Tristan: I'll hold him, you guys do it!

Joey: (Grabs a glass of ice and gives it to Ryou)

Ryou: Um...Okay...(Pours the ice down Seto's pants)

Seto: COLD!! COLD, COLD, COLD!! (Shivers)

Joey: (Somehow finds a very lacey and sexy bra, pulls his jacket and shirt off, stuffs it and puts it on Seto, then puts his shirt back onto him)

(Everyone laughs and points)

Ryou: (Laughs) Thats all the time we have today! We'll be back next week! :) See you everyone! (Gives all of his fangirls a hug and kiss on the cheek)

(Seto chases Joey and Tristan around, yelling he's going to destroy them)

Heyu-san: See you later, everyone!

**Okay, so, I hope you all liked this one. I was tired at the time, and my hands were hurting. I've been on the computer a lot recently...Lol. Sorry, I was running out of things for them to say. I have another fanfiction going on another website, so it's getting hard to keep up with everything. Anways, I hope you liked it. Up next is Yugi!**


	4. Yugi's Questions

**Woo! More chapters! It's really coming along. :) Thank you all for the questions! :) Anyways, here goes!**

**BTW, sorry about all the smiley faces. Lol. **

Heyu: Yugi! Yugi! Questions! People have questions! You have mail!

Seto:Why is everyone getting mail on MY computer? O.o;

Heyu: ...

(Chirp) (Chrip)

Seto:...

Heyu: Yugi! Yugi! Questions! People have questions! You have mail! Yugi! Yugi-!

Yugi: I got it! (Sits in the chair) (Checks the mail)

Heyu: The first one is from **Sairi Mouto**!

Yugi: Hey! Thats my name! :) Cool! We have the same last name!

Everyone: ...

Yugi: (Blinks) Lets see...

"Hi Yugi!!

Have you ever wanted to whack Yami on the head? HARD  
Are you gay?This just to clarify for all puzzleshippers.  
Some people call you a midget? Do you like that?  
For Yami!  
YOU'RE SO CUTE! (gives kiss)  
Do you like Tea?in a romantic way.  
What's your lor?(That was a bit too random...)

Hey,Guys! You forgot the Panty!! Please do it again!XD!

(Kisses Yami)"

(Deep within the Millenium Puzzle)

Yami: Ooh...Hehe...(gives kisses)

Yugi: ...Okay...("_Yami, you are so weird..._")

Yami: ("_Sticks and stones, my friend._")

Yugi: Anyways, back to the questions. Yes, there are times I've wanted to whack Yami hard on the head. But, I don't, because if I did, it would hurt me as well...So not fair. v.v Next question.

Heyu-san: "Are you gay?This just to clarify for all puzzleshippers."

**(Warning: The following are my own opinions, mostly because I don't know if he is or not, lol, but he seems to like Tea...anyways...)**

Yugi: No, I'm not gay. As a matter of fact, I'm head over hills for-

Tristan: Waffles!

Yugi: ...No...Okay...Umm...

Tea: That was a little weird...

Yugi: Yes...it was...okay...Next question..."Some people call you a midget? Do you like that?" No, I don't really like being called a midget. :( Nuff said. v.v

Heyu-san: The next ones are for Yami.

Yugi: Aw...Okay. (Turns into Yami)

Yami: Finally, I get to actualy be part of this story!

Heyu-san: Yea...You have some questions.

Yami: Fire away!

Heyu-san: "YOU'RE SO CUTE! (gives kiss)  
Do you like Tea?in a romantic way.  
What's your lor?(That was a bit too random...)"

Yami: Aww...(Gives kiss back) :) No, I don't really like Tea in a romantic way, mostly because were thousands of years apart. And, I'm sorry, I don't know what "lor" is.

**(Note: Yami might really know what that is, but I don't, lol)**

(Inside of Yugi/Yami's mind)

Yugi: Okay, Yami, time to go back in the puzzle.

Yami: No, not the puzzle!! (Changes back into Yugi)

Yugi: I'm back!

Tea: Aw, where did your sexy alter ego go?

Yugi:...Into the puzzle...Heyu-san, next question...

Heyu-san: Don't forget to put panties on Kaiba.

Yugi: Okay! Hehe! Joey, Tristan, you hold him!

Joey/Tristan: (Rush over and hold Seto tightly, so he can't get away)

Seto: No!! Heyu-san, you traitor!!

Heyu-san: Sorry Mr.Kaiba. I'm just having a little fun.

Yugi: (Puts a pair of frilly pink panties on over Seto's pants, then has Tristan and Joey let him go)

Seto: AAAHHH!! (Runs off out of the room)

(Everyone laughs hystericaly)

Yugi: Hehehe!! (Laughs) H-Heyu-san, n-next questions!

Heyu-san: Okay! This next one is from **Wolf Flash. **"Yay! I like this idea! I'm not really sure that this is a relevant question,  
but Yugi, what is the answer to 2(27x26/2)+(6-1)-(-7-6+4)x26square? NO  
CALCULATOR, and show me the steps! If you get it right, I love you. If you get  
it wrong or don't write your steps correctly, go take some more math lessons,  
and I love your alter-ego instead. (Bwahahahaha! GO MATH!)"

(Everyone calms down suddenly)

Yugi: ...I have no idea...Heyu-san, can you help me?

Heyu-san: I'm a calculator and she said no calculator.

Yugi:...

(Deep from inside the millenium puzzle)

Yami: Looks like I'm the one **Wolf Flash **likes now! :)

Yugi: Sure, kick a man while he's down...

Heyu-san: Cheer up Yugi! Theres more questions! They are from **"Anonymous"**.

Yugi: Ooh...Mysterious.

Heyu-san: "Uh, Yugi, this is a really stupid question about the stories with  
puzzleshipping or whatever it's called. Would you define this as narcissism or  
yaoi? I'm asking this because you two are different people, but you share the  
same body. So now, I'm really, really confused. Thanks for answering this  
really, really stupid question. And here are some more really random  
questions. You can let Yami answer them too.

If you were an animal, what would you be, and why?  
If you had to feed someone in this room to the dogs, who would you choose?  
Who is the worst enemy you've faced during your adventures, and why?  
What is your favorite and least favorite subject in school, and why?  
Do you like rats or mice better, and why? (I like rats better. I have two as  
pets, you know!)  
Do you think that Kaiba deserves to win a match against you, and why?  
Would you rather be stuck in a room for a day with the person in this room  
whom you like least or a month with Zork, and who and why?  
Which is your favorite (excluding the Millennium Puzzle of course!) and least  
favorite Millennium Item and why?  
If you had a choice between eating lemons and limes, which would you choose,  
and why?  
If you had one wish come true, what would it be now, and why? And the last  
question (or three in fact): Do you actually like answering these boring  
questions and why? I mean, what's the point? Would you still be doing this if  
it were not a school project?  
Thanks for answering!(Blows a kiss to Yami and not Yugi) Bye! I'll always  
love you, Yami!"

(Inside Yugi/Yami's mind)

Yami: Cool, I get to answer some.

Yugi: Wait your turn.

Yami: Fine!

Yugi: Okay...I believe thats a difficult topic...Because we are different people, but we share the same body...I'd still consider it Yaoi.

(Inside Yugi/Yami's mind)

Yami: Oooh...My turn! (Turns into Yami) "If you were an animal, what would you be, and why?" Hmmm...Oh, I would be a horse. You can run long distances in a short amount of time, and your really tall!

Tea: That would be cool...But, I'd wanna be a jiggly puff!

Joey: Eehh...Tea, thats a Pokemon.

Tea: Oh...Then I wanna be a Pokemon.

Joey: ...

Tristan: I would wanna be a dog!

(Seto comes in, no longer in panties)

Seto: Like Joey?

Joey: I'm not a dog!

Seto: I beg to differ.

Duke: (Shows everyone pictures of Joey in the dogsuit)

Seto: HA!

Joey: Grrr...Duke, thats not cool...

Duke: Payback! I'm hardley ever in this story.

Joey: So?

Duke: I want a turn!

Joey: After me!

Yami: Can we get back to my questions now?

Joey: Sure...Wait, Seto, why happened to the panties?

Seto: I burned them.

Joey: Okay...

Yami: "If you had to feed someone in this room to the dogs, who would you choose?" ...Kaiba.

Tea: Kaiba.

Joey/Tristan: Kaiba!

Duke: Kaiba...

Ryu: (Turns into Bakura) Kaiba!

Seto: Hey!!

Joey: You were askin for it!

Seto: I hate you all.

Joey: Right back atcha. Whats the next question, Yami?

Yami: "Who is the worst enemy you've faced during your adventures, and why?" ...Kaiba, because he's whiney.

**(Please note that I love Kaiba. He is awesome. I just think it's funny to pick on him, but in all truth, he's my favorite character. That is all.)**

Seto: AAAHHH!! I don't have to stand for this!! Everyone, get out of my house!

Joey: If you make us leave, we'll say you cheated on your project!

Seto: So?

Joey: If you get kicked out of school, your fangirls will cry.

Seto: ...

Joey: Thought so.

Yami: Next question! "What is your favorite and least favorite subject in school, and why?" Hmmm...Math, mostly because they didn't have all this math stuff whenever I was young...Next question. "Do you like rats or mice better, and why? (I like rats better. I have two as  
pets, you know!)" Hmm...Mice. Because rats can carry more diseases, and whenever you get one in your house, they mess up things worse than a mouse would. Plus, mice, to me, are cuter.

**(Aw! I wish I could have mice as pets. I think their so cute! :)**

Tea: Mice are cuter...

Joey: Yea...

Yami: Yep.

Seto:...

Yami: "Do you think that Kaiba deserves to win a match against you, and why?" Hmm...Yes, but only if he wins it fair and square. No more suicide attempts.

Seto: Fine! Come on then! Lets duel!

Yami: Fine!

(One duel and one loss for Seto later)

Yami: Wow...

Seto: Shut up and do your questions!

Yami:...Okay...Ummm..."Would you rather be stuck in a room for a day with the person in this room  
whom you like least or a month with Zork, and who and why?" Hmmm...Probably the person in this room whom I like least, because Zork would most likley try to step on me, whereas the other one, not so much.

Joey: Yea, Kaiba couldn't step on you.

Yami: I was trying not to say names!

Seto: Yami-!! (Tries to strangle him, but he turns back into Yugi at the last minute) ...Damn...(Mentaly: _"I can't strangle Yugi, cause he did nothing wrong...for now..."_)

Yugi: Wow, are we still doing the questions?

Joey: Yep!

Yugi: Cool! Next question! "Which is your favorite (excluding the Millennium Puzzle of course!) and least  
favorite Millennium Item and why?" Hm...The Millennium Rod, because you can control peoples minds. Hehe...The things I could do with that...I'd win every duel! Which raises the question as to why Marik didn't just try to control my and Yami's minds, and MAKE us loose the duels...

Marik: Because, I didn't want to.

Yugi: How did you get here?!

Marik: Front door.

Seto: I've GOT to get someone to lock that...

Marik: Don't mind me Yugi, go on with your questions. :)

Yugi: Okay..."If you had a choice between eating lemons and limes, which would you choose,  
and why?" Oh, lemons. I like lemons. Mostly because lemons, to me, are more sour than limes. (Smile) Next question. "If you had one wish come true, what would it be now, and why?" I would wish that Tea was in love with me!

Tea: What?!

Yugi: Nothing! I said nothing!

Tea: Better have been nothing...

Yugi: I would wish that my friends would always be friends forever...(Under his breath) and that Tea loved me...

Tea: ...

Yugi: Okay! Last 3 questions! They all go together, so I'll answer them together. "Do you actually like answering these boring  
questions and why? I mean, what's the point? Would you still be doing this if  
it were not a school project?" Hmm...Yea, I kinna like answering these questions. It gives me something to do! :) But, no, I probably wouldn't be doing this if it were not a school project.

Heyu-san: Those weren't the last ones, Yugi, three more people still have questions.

Yugi: Oh. Okay.

Heyu-san: These are from **keybladegirl1993.** She says:

"Hi it me again thank Ryou for answering my questions giggles. Well I've got  
some questions for Yugi now  
1.(sorry wanted to ask it again)Has anyone ever told you your smexy bc you  
and Yami are both smexy (so is Ryou)nn  
2.What the relationship of you and Yami  
3.whats you opinion about fangirls and do you care if I'm your fangirl,  
Yami's ,and Ryou's fangirl (did that make since I hope it did)  
Love one of your random fangirl!"

Ryou: No problem, **keybladegirl1993**! Anything for my fangirls! :)

Yugi: Hmmm..."Has anyone ever told you your smexy bc you  
and Yami are both smexy (so is Ryou)nn" Why...yes. Yes they have.

Ryou: nn I'm smexy too? (Big smile)

Joey: No one likes me. ;;

Yugi: You'll get your chance. (Pats him on the back) Lets see now..."What the relationship of you and Yami" Well...I have his spirit inside of my millenium puzzle. We're bestest friends!

(Inside the Millenium Puzzle)

Yami: Yes...bestest friends...

Yugi: Hehe! nn I'm happy now! Next question! "whats you opinion about fangirls and do you care if I'm your fangirl,  
Yami's ,and Ryou's fangirl (did that make since I hope it did)" I like fangirls! Every good and smexy anime character needs fangirls.

Seto: Yep.

Marik: Uh-huh.

Ryou/Bakura: Yea!

Joey: Thats right!

Duke: Of course. (Hair flip)

Yugi: And we all think it's great your our fangirl! :) Right guys?

(Inside the Millenium Puzzle)

Yami: Right!

Ryou: Right! :)

Yugi: (Big smile) Alright! Who are the next questions from, Heyu-san?

Heyu-san: **dancers of the night! **

Yugi: Ok, cool!

Heyu-san: She asks:

"Awesome chap.

To:Yugi  
1 Do you like it when people call you short?  
2 why do you wear so many belts?  
3 If you kill somebody who would it be and How you would do it?  
4 Does it fell weird switching places with Yami?  
6 Can you punch Seto in the face for me and tell me that was for no reason.  
7 Before Duel Monsters what was your favorite game?"

Yugi: No, I don't really like if when people call me short...it makes me sad.

Joey: And emo.

Yugi: Yea, and emo.

Joey: You emo kid.

Yugi: Alright, thats enough.

Joey: Sorry.

Yugi: "why do you wear so many belts?" Well, see, fangirls like the belts. Just look at Squall from Final Fantasy 8. He has belts, and tons of girls love him. So, basicaly, girls dig the belts.

Joey: (Mentaly: _"I need to get some belts..."_)

Yugi: Next question! nn "If you kill somebody who would it be and How you would do it?" Hmm...I can't really say who it would be...But I would use a newspaper.

Duke: How?!

Yugi: Thats for me to know, and for you to not find out.

Duke: ...(Mentaly: _"Note to self, don't mess with Yugi..."_)

Yugi: Okay! "Does it fell weird switching places with Yami?" Nah, not really, although when Yami makes me take over, I kind of feel sleepy whenever we switch.

(Inside Yugi/Yami's mind)

Yami: Like this? (Switches with Yugi, then makes him switch back)

Yugi: (Yawns) Yea...like that...

Yami: Hehe...

Yugi: ...Next question..."Can you punch Seto in the face for me and tell me that was for no reason." Well...

Joey: I'll do it! (Punches Seto in the face and tells you that was for no reason)

Seto: (Glares)

**(Due to the horribly bloody graphicness of the beating Seto gives Joey, I've descided to censor this to protect the minds of the innocent)**

Joey: Ughh...

Seto: Don't touch me ever again.

Joey: Okay...Uugghh...

Yugi:...I don't think I'll punch Seto in the face...

Seto: Thats what I thought...

Yugi:...Next question...ummm..."Before Duel Monsters what was your favorite game?" Oh, wow, it's hard to say...Umm...The game with the pirate guy in the barrel, and you push the little plastic knives in, and the person to hit the trigger and make his head pop out looses. I like that game.

Tea: Me too.

Yugi: But you always loose...

Tea: Yes...I know.

Heyu-san: I like Solitare.

Seto: Me too.

Heyu-san: Ok, Yugi! One more set of questions!

Yugi: Alright!

Heyu-san: Their from **SasatheShy!** She says:

"Thank you Ryou for answering for me! Luv you lots (hugs and kisses) Aww poor  
Jonouchi/Joey. Hey Jonouchi I love you too. May I have a hug?

So Yugi's next huh? Hi Yugi! Here's my questions.

1.) I love boardgames! Which is your favorite?

2.) Have you ever seen 'The Mummy?'

3.) What's it like being the King of Games?

4.) What's you favorite thing to put on a burger from Burger World? (your  
fave place to ear) snicker

5.) If Atemu ever came back, would you let him live with you? (wink)

6.) And finally, if you were to win 100 for kissing Kaiba French style  
(tongue included), would you do it?

Luv ya Yugi!"

Ryou: Your welcome for the answers! nn (Big hug and kiss)

Joey: W-wow! Yea! You can have a hug! (Gives her a bear hug) This is the best day of my life! (Sobs tears of joy)

Yugi: (Wispers) Does anyone think that Joey is a little melodramatic...?

(Everyone nods)

Joey: ...What?!

Yugi: Nothing! Ok! First question! "I love boardgames! Which is your favorite?" Hmm...the one we all played with Ryou in the manga! That one is fun!

Ryou: That game is really fun! (SmileS)

Yugi: Accept whenever evil Bakura comes out...

Ryou: Yea...

Yugi:...Okay..."Have you ever seen 'The Mummy?" ...I have not only seen The Mummy...I lived it. Hehe!

Joey: How long you been waiting to say that?

Yugi: Years.

Joey: Thought so.

Yugi: (Giggles) Hehe! Next one! :) "What's you favorite thing to put on a burger from Burger World? (your  
fave place to ear) snicker." Oh, oh, onions, cheese, pickles, lettuce, tomatoes, and jalapenio peppers! It's deliciouse!

**(Note: Those are not my opinions. I like just cheese and pickles. Lol.)**

Yugi: Mmm...I wanna go to Burger World now!!

Joey: Lets go after we finish our project.

Yugi: Okay! Hehe! Next question! "If Atemu ever came back, would you let him live with you? (wink)" I don't really know what you mean by the wink, but sure, I'd let him live with me.

(Inside Yami/Yugi's mind)

Yami: I am living with you.

Yugi: Yep! Next question! The sooner we answer, the sooner we can finish and go to Burger World! Lets see..."And finally, if you were to win 100 for kissing Kaiba French style (tongue included), would you do it?" ...No...I don't think I would.

Seto: (Is in shock) O.O

Joey: Hehe...

Yugi: Can we go to Burger World now?!

Joey: Were not finished.

Yugi: Aw, man!

Joey: I want to go next!!

Duke: I want to go after Joey!

Yugi: (Pouting that their not going to Burger World now)

Heyu-san: Okay, everyone! Please send Joey your questions! We'll be waiting here, like always! nn

**I hope you liked it. It was a bit rushed, mostly because I forgot the chapter was due this week, lol. Anyways, R&R please, and send Joey your questions! nn Oh, and, I know theres a lot of spelling errors, but my computer doesn't have spellcheck, and kept messing up for me. Lol. So, please, don't mind them.**

**(BTW, Thank you ****keybladegirl1993**** for introducing me to the nn face, lol.)**


	5. Joey's Questions

**Okay, so, after a little procrastination (sry, I've been sleepy this week, lol), I finally have this chapter up! nn Enjoy!**

**B.T.W., A big thank you to everyone whos reviewed and sent in questions! :) Thank you!**

Heyu-san: Joey, you have questions! :)

Joey: WWWWOOOOO!! People love me!! nn

Seto: I'm sexier, you know...

Joey: Keep tellin yourself that! Hehe!

Tea: Hurry up with the questions! I want a turn!

Duke: I already called it!

Tea: Fine, I wanna go after Duke!

Joey: Okay, okay, calm down! Here does. The first questions are from **keybladegirl1993**.

"Thanks Yugi! nn  
Okay Joey lets see  
1.whats it like to be a friend of The King of Games  
2.is there anyone(other than Seto) you would like to beat up  
3.why don't you like the dog costume I think its cute on you  
4. If Seto didn't have such a huge ego would you be friend with him  
P.S.I for got to say thanks to Seto for answering my question so thanks!"

Seto: You're very welcome...Hehe...

Joey: Okay..."whats it like to be a friend of The King of Games"...It's great!

Yugi: Yay! :)

Joey: (Smiles) "is there anyone(other than Seto) you would like to beat up" Hmmm...Uuuuuhhhhhh...Dark Bakura? I dunno, really.

(Deep inside the Millenium Ring)

Bakura: Note to self...Remember to kill Joey.

Yugi: Go on Joey! The faster we get these done, the sooner we can go to Burger World!

Joey: Okay, ok, don't rush me! ...Okay, lets see..."why don't you like the dog costume I think its cute on you" (Grins) You like it? Hehe...But, I don't like it because I am _not _a dog! :(

Duke: (Looks at everyone) (Everyone nods) Hey, Joey, how bout you answer the rest of the questions in the dog suit? You know, for the fans?

Joey: No!

(Everyone) Aww!!

Joey: No!!

(Fangirls world round begin to cry)

Joey: O.O Okay, fine! (Puts the dog suit on)

(Fangirls world roung begin to cheer)

Joey: TT-TT Next question...If Seto didn't have such a huge ego would you be friend with him...Yea, I probably would.

Seto: But, my ego is huge, so...

Joey: We're not friends.

Seto: Yep.

Joey: Yep...Okay, the next questions are from **dancers of the night**! They say"

"Oh man Yami doesn't like Tea. Well when it comes to him he will see him and  
Tea at a date if I have to anyways on to the questions.

To: Joey  
1) Why are you such a pig. You really need to quit eating like that.  
2) Why can't you be smart sometimes?  
4)Do you love Mai?  
5) Who was your first ever friend?(it can't be Tristan.)  
6) I have a little dare for you. I dare you to put a girl swim suit on and  
run around the whole block and say..."I love to go swimming!" a lot of times.  
And you have to wear high heels too."

Joey: o.o Okay...Umm..."Why are you such a pig. You really need to quit eating like that."...I was really hungry, ok! T-T

Tristan: Me too!

Tea: Your like that all the time!

(Both glare at Tea)

Tea: Eep! (Hides)

Joey: ...Okay..."Why can't you be smart sometimes?" Hey-! I am smarticle!

Yugi: I think you just got your answer, **dancers of the night**.

Joey:...(Evil glare) ...Okay..."Do you love Mai?" (Blushes severly) Uh, w-we're just close friends!

Tea: _REALLY_ close...Hehe...

Joey: Shut up, Tea!

Tea: Lemme lone! Answer your questions!

Joey: I am! Ok! "Who was your first ever friend?(it can't be Tristan.)" Yep. It was Tristan. Hard to believe, huh?

Tristan: We've been best buddies forever!

Joey: Right on man! Knuckle touch!

Tristan: Don't you mean Paw/Knuckle touch?

Joey: That was low...

Tristan: Sorry, couldn't resist.

Joey: ;; Imma go back to my questions..."I have a little dare for you. I dare you to put a girl swim suit on and  
run around the whole block and say..."I love to go swimming!" a lot of times.  
And you have to wear high heels too." ...Woah, woah, woah! No way! (Is grabbed by Kaiba, forced out of the dogsuit, then shoved into a smelly bathroom and is not allowed to leave until he agrees to do the dare)

Seto: Thats for putting ice down my pants twice, and forcing me into a bra and panties!!

Joey: (Comes out in a pink girls swimsuit and highheels) I hate you...

Seto: I hate you too. Now, get outside!

Joey: (Glares) (Goes Outside)

(One hour later)

Joey: (Comes inside) Okay!! I did the dare. T-T I'm gonna put the dogsuit back on now...(Puts the dogsuit on)

Heyu-san: You still have questions!

Joey: Okay...Give 'em to me...

Heyu-san: **Wolf Flash** writes:

"Uh, Joey? Are you allergic to chocolate? I've been wondering that because...  
er... well... you know... dogs might die if they eat chocolate...  
But are you actually best described as a dog or... a kangaroo? That's because  
your name is 'joey', which means baby kangaroo. So... would you rather be  
called a puppy or a baby kangaroo?

(Psst! Kaiba! Would you mind if you punched him in the face for me please?)

So, Kaiba, did he react like a puppy and start wailing or did he act like a  
baby kangaroo and cried for his mommy's pouch? Uh, if he did both, then I'm  
guessing that he's a thylacine even though they're now extinct.

That's it for now! (Blows kisses to everyone in the room)

**(Note: I do not know if he really likes it or not, this is just my opinion, lol)**

(Everyone happily blows kisses back)

Joey: Okay, for starters, I'm not allergic to chocolate. In fact, I love it. Secondly, I suppose I'd be best described as a dog. T-T Mostly because in Japan, my name is Jonouchi, not Joey, and I'm still refered to as a dog there...And I'd rather be refered to as a puppy, because kangaroo's scare me.

Ryou: I love Roo from Winnie The Pooh! He's so cute.

(Everyone agrees)

Joey: That was random...

Ryou: n.n

Joey:...

Kaiba: Why, **Wolf Flash**, I would be happy to punch him. (Punches Joey)

Joey: HEY-!! Thats not cool, man!! (Anime anger mark)

Kaiba: He reacted as neither. Therefore, he is some unknown creature.

Joey: Jerk!

Kaiba: Unknown!

Joey: (Seeths) Heyu-san, next questions!

Heyu-san: Okay! Their from **SasatheShy**! She says:

"Yay! Thanks to Seto, Ryou, and Yugi so far for answering for me. Love you  
three! (blows kiss to each.)

Ooh it's Joey's turn! Yay! Hi Joey!

1.) How's Mai doing? I don't see you two as a couple, but I know she's a  
close friend of yours :)

2.) What's you favorite dessert?

3.) What's your opinion on yaoi? Do you know people pair you up with Seto?  
lol

4.) Ever seen YuGiOh the Abridged Series? Isn't it funny!

5.) And finally, did you continue dueling after the end of YuGiOh or did you  
move on to do something differnet? Do you stay friends with Yugi and  
everyone?

And I have a quick question for Heyu-san :)

I know he is not in the same grade as everyone else, but are you going to  
allow Mokuba to answer some questions? I have many for him I'm dieing to know  
about :) beware Seto lol

Again, this is fun. I'm looking forward to Joey's answers. Bye for now!"

Seto: Welcome. (Smiles some for the first time in years)

Ryou: Your very welcome! n.n (Blows a kiss back)

Yugi: Your welcome! (Blows kiss back)

Tea: Wish I was her...

Yugi: What was that?

Tea: Nothing!

Yugi:Okay...

Joey:...Moving on..."How's Mai doing? I don't see you two as a couple, but I know she's a  
close friend of yours :)" Well, shes doing pretty good, I think...I haven't seen her in a while, but I heard shes won some pretty good contests.

Yugi: I heard about that! She won about 3, right?

Joey: Yep!

Yugi: Maybe we should duel soon...

Joey: Maybe. Anyways, back to the questions. "What's you favorite dessert?"

**(Note: Once again, I do not know if he really likes it or not, this is just my opinion, lol)**

Joey: I'd have to say I like cherry pie. It's great!

Mokuba: Oh! I like it too!

Joey: It's good, huh?

Mokuba: Yea!

Joey: Hehe...Next question..."What's your opinion on yaoi? Do you know people pair you up with Seto?  
lol" Ehhh...I don't really like yaoi...It's not my cup of tea, to be paired up with Seto, Yugi, Ryou, or even Tristan...Sometimes Duke...Eeeehhh...I'm not a fan. But, hey, thats why it's called fanfiction, right? n.n

Heyu-san: Right! n.n

Joey: Next question! "Ever seen YuGiOh the Abridged Series? Isn't it funny!" ZOMG, I love it!! It's amazing!!

Heyu-san: Yea!!

Tea: It's got a lot of friendship, therefor, it's great!

Duke: Totaly cool!

Yugi:Super special awesome!

Ryou: Bloody brilliant!

Tristan: I'm hungry!

(Randomly) Pegasus: Fabulouse!

Marik: It's a sham I tell you!! A shamity sham sham!!...But also, it's very funny!

Mokuba: It's really neat!

Seto: Shut up, Mokuba.

Joey: Hehe! Okay, next question! "And finally, did you continue dueling after the end of YuGiOh or did you  
move on to do something differnet? Do you stay friends with Yugi and  
everyone?" Yea, we duel, but not as much, and yep, we're all still the best of friends! n.n Heyu-san, look, you have a question.

Heyu-san: Huh? Oh, cool! "I know he is not in the same grade as everyone else, but are you going to  
allow Mokuba to answer some questions? I have many for him I'm dieing to know  
about :) beware Seto lol"

Seto: Oh god, no, please, no!

Heyu-san: Sure! :)

Mokuba: Yay!!

Heyu-san: He can go after Joey!

Duke: But I called it!

Heyu-san: Too bad. I'm the authoress, what I say goes.

Duke: I hate authoress authority...(Goes and sits in a corner, upset now)

Heyu-san: n.n

Joey: Okay! Two more people have questions!

Heyu-san: Okay!

Joey: The next set is from **Sairi Mouto**. She says:

"It's a coincidence that we have the same last name,Yugi!Ah,Yami what I ment  
by lor was color!I was in a rush so i missed 2 letters!  
To:Joey  
How do you feel about puppyshipping?(You and Kaiba in love)  
What about Dragonshipping?(You and Yami in love)  
Do you like Mai?  
What's your favorite food?  
Have some gum everyone!hands out gum  
Do you hate Kaiba?If so call him Settie-Wettie!

(Whacks Kaiba on the head and Kisses Yami again)"

Joey: Woo! Someone hit Kaiba!

Yami: (Turns into Yami and kisses her back)

Tea: (Goes off and cries)

Yugi: (Goes back to Yugi) Ooh...A conincidence...Okay. :)

Joey: Since I have the same answer for both, I'm going to answer "How do you feel about puppyshipping?(You and Kaiba in love) and "What about Dragonshipping?(You and Yami in love)" at the same time. It's not my cup of tea.

Ryou: I like tea...

Joey: Yes. Yes you do. Anyways..."Do you like Mai?" (Blushes) Well...Like I said, we're close friends!

Tea: (Peeks in) _REALLY _close-(A pillow is thrown at the door)

Joey: Close friends, and thats all. (Blushing a lot now) Next question, please..."What's your favorite food?" Oh, pizza. Definatly. It's amazing. Hehe! Oh! Free gum!

(Everyone happily accepts the gum and gives you a hug)

Joey: (Chews his gum) Okay..."Do you hate Kaiba?If so call him Settie-Wettie!" Hehe...Settie-Wettie.

Seto: Joey-Woahie.

Joey: O.O Um...

Seto: (Blows a bubble)

Joey: Umm...Okay, our last set of questions are from **AirGirl Phantom**. She writes:

"Awesome story, very funny.

Before I ask my questions, I'd just like to say that I think Yami is a sexy  
beast (can I have a kiss please?), Yugi is a girly midget (why would you cry  
over a virtual fairy's death? WHY?), and that evil Bakura has my admiration  
for using the term "foolish mortals."

Ahem. On with the questions for Joey.

1. What is your problem with being called a dog? Why not take it as a  
compliment?  
2. When Yugi first began transforming into Yami, how did you (and the others)  
NOT REALIZE that his voice dropped an octave and he grew half a foot taller?  
3. If you could punch anyone besides Kaiba and not get in trouble for it, who  
would you punch?"

Yami: Oh! Sure! (Gives her a kiss) (Tea continues to cry)

Yugi: She was a friend! (Sniffles)

Ryou: (Turns into Bakura) Hehe! It's my catchphrase.

Joey: O.O Weird...Okay..."What is your problem with being called a dog? Why not take it as a  
compliment?" ...It's because it's not very nice! T-T I don't like being called a dog...

Duke: But your in a dogsuit.

Joey: Because underneath, I'm in a womans bathinsuit, and I think Kaiba took my clothes, cause their not in the bathroom.

Duke: Oooh...Okay.

Joey: "When Yugi first began transforming into Yami, how did you (and the others)  
NOT REALIZE that his voice dropped an octave and he grew half a foot taller?" ...He gets taller?

Tristan: I never noticed...

Tea: (Is done crying) Me either...

Yugi:...You're all mean, I'm going to Burger World! (Leaves)

Joey: Last question! "If you could punch anyone besides Kaiba and not get in trouble for it, who  
would you punch?" Hmmm...Uhhh...Evil Bakura.

Bakura: (Turns ito Bakura) Your always picking on me!

Joey: Get used to it!

Bakura: (Mumbles about "Foolish mortals" and goes back to Ryou)

Joey: Okay! I'm all done! Lets go with Yugi to burger world!

Mokuba: But what about my questions...?

Joey: You can answer them there!

Mokuba: Okay! Nii-san is paying!

Seto: What?!

(Everyone runs off, Mokuba dragging Seto)

**Okay, so, what did you think? Sorry, it was late when I wrote this, and I was getting tired. Lol. Anyways, please send Mokuba your questions! n.n **


	6. Mokuba's Questions

**Woot! Lol! I'm not dead! I finally finished this chapter! I hope you like it. It was really rushed. n.n Enjoy!**

(The YGO gang and Heyu-san, on a laptop, all sit at Burger World. Seto is somewhat aggrivated, Joey and Tristan are eatting like pigs, Yugi is chowing down on burgers, Tea has a salad, Marik is arguing with Bakura, Duke is seething over the fact he still hasn't got his turn, and Mokuba is happily typing away on the laptop)

Heyu-san: Mokuba, careful, don't get grease on the laptop!

Mokuba: Oh, sorry.

Heyu-san: It's okay. n.n Now, you have some questions! :)

Mokuba: Woot!!

Seto: Oh dear Lord, no...

Mokuba: (Grins evily at Seto)

Seto: O.O

Mokuba: Hehe! Okay! The first questions are from **Storm Bakura**.

"I really like this fict. I have some questions for Mokuba.  
1: Do you like playing the Sonic video games?  
2: Do you think Seto is a looney sometimes? (I mean he threatened to kill  
himself)  
3: If you got to switch bodys with someone that wasnt Seto who would you be?  
4: If you got to kick Yami Marik where would it be? (The good Mariks too sexy  
to kick)  
5: If you got to have one of Seto's blue eyes which one would you pick? Would  
you also steal his Shining Dragon as well?  
6: I have a dare for you: I dare you, to STREEK THROUGH DOMINO HIGH!  
7: I also dare you to shove more ice down Seto's pants.  
Kicks Seto for telling Mokuba to shut up Glomps Yugi  
8: If you could have ANY thing in the world even the God Cards which cards  
would you pick?!"

Mokuba: Hmmm...(Thinks) No, I don't really like the Sonic video games. I like Mario games better.

**(Note:I've never played a Sonic video game, so I dunno if their good or not)**

Seto: What about my games?

Mokuba: You mean like the one that almost got us all killed?

Seto: ...Nevermind.

Mokuba: Okay. "Do you think Seto is a looney sometimes? (I mean he threatened to kill  
himself)" ...If I told you that, Seto would kill me...o.o...But, yes, he is.

Seto:...!!

Joey: (Bleches loudly)

Tea:...(Slides over from her seat and into Seto's lap (shipping fans, you owe me)

Seto: (Blinks)

Mokuba: _Anyway..._"If you got to switch bodys with someone that wasnt Seto who would you be?" ...Anyone whose taller than I am now.

Joey: So it's definatly not Yugi.

Yugi: That was uncalled for!

Joey: But it's true!

Yugi:...Yea, it's true.

Mokuba: "If you got to kick Yami Marik where would it be? (The good Mariks too sexy to kick) I would probably kick him in a place where no man should ever be kicked. But, it's a good thing he's not around anymore.

Marik: Yes...he's...not around...(Shifty eyes)

Mokbua: n.n Okay, lets see..."If you got to have one of Seto's blue eyes which one would you pick? Would  
you also steal his Shining Dragon as well?" Aren't they all the same?

Seto: They are very different!!

Mokuba: Oh yea, I forgot, one of them has a bent corner...

Seto: WHAT?!

Mokbua: One of the cards has a bent corner.

Seto: O.O (Takes his cards out and starts checking them out, looking for the bent one)

Mokuba: ...(Blinks) Normal people would be freaked out by the fact you have your cards with you...Anyways...I would steal...all of them...And yes, I would take the Shining Dragon as well.

Yugi: Can I have one?

Mokuba: NO!!

Yugi: O.O

Mokuba:...Okay, back to the questions! I'm going to combine these two together. "I have a dare for you: I dare you, to STREEK THROUGH DOMINO HIGH! I also dare you to shove more ice down Seto's pants.Kicks Seto for telling Mokuba to shut up Glomps Yugi"

Seto:(Is kicked)

Yugi: (Is glomped)

Mokuba: (Grins evily at Seto again) (Takes his drink, finishes it, then shoves the ice down Seto's pants)

Seto: Somehow, it no longer bothers me...

Mokuba: Awww...

Seto: ...

Mokuba:...(Takes off his clothes and runs off to Domino High)

Rebecca: (Is standing outside as the naked Mokuba runs by) ...O.O Oh my...

(Later that night, after being arrested and bailed out for streaking, Mokuba and the rest of the gang are all back at Seto's house)

Mokuba: That was fun...

Seto: Hurry up and finish your questions!

Mokuba: Okay, okay! "If you could have ANY thing in the world even the God Cards which cards  
would you pick?!" Hmmm...I would pick Kaiba Corp!

Seto: Yea, right!

Mokuba: Yea, is right.

Seto: ...

Mokuba: Okay! The next 4 are from **keybladegirl1993**!

Everyone: Hi keybladegirl1993!

Mokuba: She writes:

"Hello  
Thanks Joey nn  
To Mokuba  
1.Tell a embarrassing story about Seto  
2.Do you like rabbits  
3.Whats you favorite movie  
4.Do you look up to Seto as a role model bc if you do don't get a big ego  
like him please  
glomps Mokuba and gives him a cookie Thats for being so cute nn"

Joey: Welcome, girl!

Mokuba: (Is glomped) Aw! Your welcome! (Eats his cookie) nn Okay, lets see..."Tell a embarrassing story about Seto" (Thinks) Well...When we were little, Seto and I were playing, and this girl walked by while Seto was on the slide, and he was paying attention to the girl and slid down straight into a muddpluddle. It was funny!

Seto: ...

Mokuba: (Smiles) Hehe...

Seto: ...

Mokuba: I'll combine the next three, since their personal questions. "Do you like rabbits, Whats you favorite movie, Do you look up to Seto as a role model bc if you do don't get a big ego like him please" Yes, I like rabbits, the SpongeBob Movie is my favorite movie, and yes, I look up to Seto as a role model, but I won't get an ego like him, I swear. n.n

Seto: (Hugs Mokuba)

(Everyone) Awww...

Mokuba:...Next questions! Their from **SasatheShy**. She says:

"Thanks Jonouchi! double fangirl hug

And yay for Mokuba! Sorry I asked, but I have some good questions for him  
I've been dieing to ask.

Hello Mokuba! First off, let me just say you are adorable! kisses cheek

1.) What kinds of video games do you play?  
2.) Are you home-schooled or private-schooled, or does Seto let you go to  
public school?  
3.) What's your favorite candy?  
4.) What's one of Seto's deepest, dark secrets that he's only told you  
about?  
5.) Exactly how many times have you been kidnapped?  
6.) Let Seto know what you think of Joey/Jonouchi. Be honest!  
7.) And finally, if Seto somehow magically dies and you become the next to  
run Kaiba Corp, what changes would you make to it? I know you would make  
some

Thank you Heyu-san! I know Mokuba is way younger than the rest of 'em, but  
I've had those questions in my head a while now, and I can't wait to see  
Mokuba's answers.

And thanks to you Mokuba! (hug)  
**  
**Sasa"

Joey:Wootness, I gotta double fangirl hug! Take that, Kaiba!

Seto:...

Mokuba: I like Grand Theft Auto games!

Seto:Your not suppose to play those!

Mokuba:...Yes. Yes I can.

Seto:...Ok, you can.

Mokuba: Ok. n.n Lesse...I go to private school. :) Look in the Yu-Gi-Oh! manga #3 (I believe thats it) where I'm walking home from school. n.n Ok...Oh, I love Jolly Ranchers Thier great!

Tea: Yes...they are...

Mokuba:...And now I don't like them anymore. Ok! Lesse...How manhy times have I been kidnapped? I have no clue...

Seto: A lot. Believe me. A LOT.

Mokuba: Yep! n.n

Seto: The next question is interesting. What DO you think of Joey, Mokuba?

Mokuba:He's cool!

Seto: ...Must...wash...away...the sin...(Leaves the room)

Mokuba:Hehe...

Joey: Heh...Kaiba's weird...

Mokuba: Thats my big brother!!

Joey: o.o Sorry...

Mokuba: Yea...ok...lesse...If Seto died and I became president, we'ed make a LOT more toys. Definatly. More fun video games that aren't just about card games...you know, things like that. n.n

Heyu-san: Sounds fun! :) Your very welcome, Sasa! n.n

Mokuba: (Hugs) n.n;

Heyu-san: The next questions are from **dancers of the night**. The ask:

"Laughing really hard that the dare I gave Joey. I really read that in a story  
once.

To Mokuba  
1)Do you really like sugar a lot or is that just fanfics?  
2) Do you really hate being kidnapped all the time?  
3) Do you think your brother is a jerk sometimes?

That's all I have great chap and update soon."

Heyu-san: I'll try to update soon! n.n

Mokuba: I really REALLY like sugar, but I'm not allowed to eat it often, or I turn evil.

Yugi: It's true, I've seen it before.

Everyone: We all have.

Mokuba: Hehe...:) Yes...I hate being kidnapped all the time, but I've gotten used to it, and...yea...sometimes, Nii-san can be a jerk.

(Seto screams in agony from somewhere in the house)

Mokuba: Sorry nii-san!

Everyone: (Mentally: _He is so not sorry..._)

Heyu-san: Ok! Two more sets of questions, then you have to go to bed Mokuba.

Mokuba: Awwww...Ok...(Sniffle)

Heyu-san: These are from **black-heart-green-eyes**

"Hi everybody. (waves while grinning)  
btw, Kaiba...you're totally hot and the blue eyes is awesome (hugs  
Kaiba)...sorry, I promise to restrain myself from kissing you.  
oh, and Yami you're smexy too and Joey of course... oh what the hell, yugi  
you're adorable, as are you mokuba.(gives all a hug) Yay. ok right, thats over  
with. Okay, here's my questions for Mokie.  
1:Whats your favourite card?  
2:Which sweet or dessert do you love best?  
3:When you and Seto arent with the others, is he nice?  
4:Which girl from Yugioh do you think is the nicest and prettiest? (kaiba  
dont glare when he answers this!)  
5:Whats the most embarrassing thing your brothers ever done? (smile) your so  
cute mokie (glomps)  
6:and i'll leave it at this one, what pet would you like to have the most?  
Well, thats it. I'll be back. oh and this is just a 'friendly' warning. If  
any of you hurt kaiba again, I'll kill you in your sleep. And it will be more  
painful tahn anything Yami bakura could ever think of. meh heh heh. (hugs  
kaiba, kisses Yami, Yugi and Joey on the cheek. Slan go foil (waves)"

Seto: (Comes into the room) Thank you, I know I'm rather hot. If you wanna kiss me, kiss away. (Grins)

Joey: Down boy. She said Yami and I are smexy and that Yugi is cute.

Seto:...I was first.

Yugi: Yay! I'm adorible!

Mokuba: Shush! This is my time. Besides, I'm more adorible.

Seto: ...Go ahead.

Mokuba: Ok. Lessee...I'll combinde one through three. n.n My favorite card is Blue Eyes, like my brother, I like almost anything sweet for dessert, and yes, Seto is nice whenever no one else is around. n.n He can be himself then.

Seto: Shush!

Mokuba: Don't shush me! It's my time!

Seto: Arg! (Leaves)

Mokuba: The most embarrassing thing m brother has ever done...By law, I'm now allowed to tell.

Tea: o.o That bad?

Mokuba: YES.

Everyone: o.o

Mokuba:...Mai is hot. Sorry, I forgot to answer that one.

(The guys agree and Tea is angry)

Mokuba: (Grins) Hehe...Lesse...I...want...a bunny!! v.v Brother wont let me have one...

Seto: (From in the hall) Your getting a taranchula!!

Mokuba: I had one and it got loose!

Seto: Did you find it?!

Mokuba: No!

(Everyone freaks out and sits in a chair)

Mokuba:...Babies. Heh...

Seto: (Comes in and hugs) ... Thank you for defending me, but at the same time, you frighten me...I like that. (Leaves again)

Heyu-san: Last set, then it's bedtime, Mokuba.

Mokuba: Awww...

Heyu-san: I know, but you need your sleep.

Mokuba: Okay...(Pouts)

Heyu-san: These are from **Sairi Mouto**. They say"

Mokie!!cat face  
Why didn't Gozaburo or what ever that jerk's name is treat you and Seto the  
same?It makes no sense.Oh,Wait a sec! Joey if Settie-Wettie isn't content call  
him Kaibi-Waibi!!

back to Mokuba

what do you think of the stories that pair you up with your big brother?as in  
ROMANCE? Ewruns off and barfs somewhere

I'm back

MORE FREE GUM!

Think you guys can have a bubble blowing contest? I wanna see who can blow  
the biggest between Yami and Kaiba!!

Bye!

whacks Kaiba on the head and kisses Yami"

Mokuba: Aw! Kitty face! n.n (Makes a kitty face too) And that jerk guy didn't, because I was younger and didn't really matter. (Sniffles) v.v I'm so sad...

Joey: (Grins) Kaibi-Waibi!!

Seto: (Tackles Joey from outta no where)

Tea: Jerry, Jerry. Jerry-!!

Tristan: Go, go, go-!

Mokuba: HEY!

(Everyone stops)

Mokuba: Shush! MY time! Not yours! Mine!

(Everyone goes quiet and sits down)

Mokuba:...Good. Now...Me and nii-san together romantically is icky! Bleck! (Pretends to vomit) Those are my only words on that topic.

Everyone: Woot!! Gum!!

Yugi: (Turns into Yami) Ok! Bubble blowing contest!!

Kaiba: Your on!

(The two get into a bubble blowing contest. Yami has the biggest for a long time, till Seto startsn blowing with all his might and blows a bubble almost bigger than his head. Unfortuantly, it explodes and gets all over Seto. However, he still wins)

Heyu-san: And the winner is, Seto!

Everyone: Awww...

Mokuba: Yay, nii-san finally won something!!

Seto:...(Goes off to take another shower)

Heyu-san: Well, Mokie, it's time for bed.

Mokuba: But I'm not slee-(Falls down, snoring)

(Tea picks him up, gets directions to his room and tucks him into bed)

Heyu-san: Ok! Hey, guys, how bout, since there will be a presidental election soon, we vote on who gets to go next?

Everyone: Yea!

Heyu-san: Ok, so, everyone, choose either Tea, Duke, or Tristan to be the next one to answer questions!

Tea: Vote Tea, because friendship is important!

Duke: Vote for me, cause I promise to bring sexy back...

Tristan:...Vote for me!

Heyu-san: Vote now! :)


	7. MOVING!

Okay, so...I'm sure some of you have completely forgotten about this by now. ^^ I did too, for a while. I haven't had much time to write on this any. Don't worry though, it hasn't been completely forgotten, but it WILL be moved to my new account, heyuwolf101. Bits and pieces will be rewritten as well. ^^ Hope you will enjoy!


	8. Hiatus!

Due to lack of interest, please consider this fanfic on a sort of hiatus. Not TOTALY abandoned, but I'm not promising any updates any time soon. I'm sorry. v_v


End file.
